An Orange Child
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Isshin menitipkan Ichigo yang masih kecil pada Rukia, tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Dan 9 tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, kini Ichigo sudah tumbuh besar, dan bagaimana kelanjutan cintanya pada Rukia? IchiRuki KaiRuki. Chapter 7. Last Chapter! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Isshin Kurosaki menitipkan anak laki – lakinya yang masih kecil pada Rukia Kuchiki, tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Akankah Rukia menjadi kakak dan _babysister_ yang baik? RnR please...

**Disclaimer** : Bleach by Tite Kubo, An Orange Child by Nichan.

**Rated** : T

**Pairing** : Silakan anda yang menilai.

**Genre** : Romance/Family

**WARNING **!!

OOCness

AU

An Orange Child

by : Nichan

-Rukia POV-

Pagi itu, saat aku bersiap – siap untuk berangkat sekolah, tetangga sebelah rumahku, seorang single parent dengan 3 orang anak yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, sedang berbincang – bincang denan Byakuya-nii. Aku hanya mencoba mengintip sebentar lewat jendela, lalu bergegas untuk mengambil sarapanku, roti selai dan susu.

"Rukia...!!"

Suara lembut dan dingin itu, memanggilku datar. Aku kenal suara itu, itu pasti Byakuya- nii. Aku bergegas dari tempat dudukku, meletakkan susu yang tinggal setengah di meja makan dan menuju ke sumber suara. Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan sempurna yang sebenarnya daritadi sudah terbuka tapi tidak sesempurna sekarang.

"Ya, Byakuya-nii?"

Tanyaku pelan sambil berjalan menuju Byakuya-nii dan paman Isshin (Tetangga sebelah rumah yang kuceritakan tadi). Aku tersenyum sedikit pada paman Isshin dan mengambil posisi dekat dengan Byakuya-nii.

"Ini, Isshin-san mau meminta bantuanmu."

Byakuya-nii memulai pembicaraan dengan wajar. Mencoba menjelaskan alasan dia memanggilku. Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku, lalu merubah arah pandanganku ke paman Isshin.

"Begini Rukia-chan, aku ingin menitipkan Ichigo padamu, bisa tidak?"

Paman Isshin bertanya padaku dengan pandangan seperti aku-harap-kau-bisa-membantuku, aku tertawa kecil, tersenyum, lalu menjawab,

"Tentu saja bisa, mana Ichigo-kun?"

Aku menyanggupi permintaan tetanggaku itu sambil mencari sosok anak laki – laki berambut oranye, dia adalah anak yang memilki warna rambut yang aneh dan kerutan permanen di alisnya tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan lucu. Begitu pikirku.

"Benar, Rukia-chan?"

Paman Isshin bertanya lagi dan menatapku lekat – lekat. Dia mencoba mengecek keyakinanku untuk mengurus anak laki – lakinya itu. Aku mengangguk mantap, menandakan bahwa aku SANGAT bisa membantunya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar."

Kata paman Isshin dengan senyumnya yang lebar itu. Dia bergegas masuk ke rumahnya dan memanggil nama anaknya itu.

...XXX...

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah aku siap dengan tas sekolahku, paman Isshin kembali kerumahku, menggandeng tangan putranya dengan tangan kanan dan membawa beberapa tas dengan tangan kirinya. Aku tidak tahu isinya, tapi kurasa itu adalah peralatan kesehatan dan baju. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia itu dokter. Paman Isshin dan Ichigo berjalan cepat menuju rumah kami, kemudian dia mendekatiku.

"Tolong ya, Rukia-chan!?" kata paman Isshin pelan.

"Ya, sini Ichigo...!!"

Aku menyanggupi permintaan paman Isshin, lalu kuraih tangan kecil Ichigo. Aku tersenyum pada Ichigo lalu mengelus rambut oranye tegaknya sembari menimbulkan semburat merah di pipinya. Imut sekali. Begitu pikirku.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian, aku harus keluar kota karena pekerjaanku, aku sudah menitipkan Yuzu dan Karin yang belum sekolah ke neneknya, jadi Ichigo terpaksa kutitipkan disini."

Kata paman Isshin panjang lebar pada Byakuya-nii. Aku juga ikut mendengarkan sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Ichigo.

"Tidak apa – apa Kurosaki-san, sebenarnya besok aku juga akan keluar kota, jadi biarkan mereka saling memjaga." jelas Byakuya-nii pada paman Isshin sambil melirik kearahku dan Ichigo.

"Terima kasih Kuchiki-san, Rukia-chan."

Ucap paman Isshin sambil membungkukkan badan. Aku dan kakak membalas paman Isshin dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian paman Isshin mendekati anaknya, membungkuk sedikit dan mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Baik – baik disini ya Ichi, jangan nakal! Jaga kak Rukia ya..." Katanya sambil menatap mata coklat Ichigo. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, sedang Ichigo cuma mengangguk.

"Semuanya, aku berangkat dulu."

Paman Isshin meminta izin pada kami sambil melambaikan tangannya, setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup kening putranya itu.

"Ayah, hati – hati di jalan ya!! Aku akan jaga Rukia-nee..." Teriak Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku yang mendengar hal itu kemudian membungkuk sedikit, mencoba menyamakan tinggi badanku dengan Ichigo, lalu membisikkan sesuatu padanya,

"Apa Ichi-chan bisa menjagaku?" Tanyaku sambil berbisik dan sedikit menyeringai untuk menggoda Ichigo.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjaga Rukia-nee!!" Jawab Ichigo semangat. Wajahnya yang polos itu membuatku tertawa.

"Hahaha biar Rukia-nee saja yang menjaga Ichi-chan, kau kan masih kecil." Kataku sambil melepas tawa. Ichigo menggelengkan kepala, menggelembungkan pipinya dan membalas perkataanku,

"Aku sudah besar, jangan panggil Ichi-chan." Protes Ichigo sambil memanlingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Iya iya, aku minta maaf Ichi-kun." Aku membujuk Ichigo sambil menunjukkan muka bersalahku padanya. Ichigo melirikku sebentar, kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi,

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan Rukia-nee."

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah laku Ichigo. Kemudian aku menggandengnya dan bermaksud mengantarkannya sekolah.

-End of POV Rukia-

...XXX...

Haahhh selesai juga,

Pendek ya? Gimana fict nya? Gaje kah? Aneh kah? Gomen, itu karena saya ngetiknya cepet - cepet...

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf bagi yang selama ini menunggu lanjutan fict saya yang lain. Karena saya dengan lancangnya menghiatuskan diri saya tanpa ngomong – ngomong. Sabarlah minna, maklumilah saya -ditimpuk batu gara – gara gak tanggung jawab-. Tapi sekarang . . . I`m Back~ -heboh-

Sedikit curhat, sebenarnya saya mengetik fict ini di warnet karena komputer dan flaskdisk saya yang error semua gara - gara virus.

Oiya sebenarnya saya masih bingung, fict ini berakhir disini atau lanjut? Kalau lanjut, enaknya Ichigo umurnya berapa ya? Terus kira – kira harus kubut kelas berapa si Ichi? Bingung saya.

Bagaimana kelanjutan nasib fict ini, lanjutkah? Selesai kah? Itu tergantung readers.

Silakan layangkan saran, kritik, ataupun flame (Saya sangat menerima flame demi perbaikan fict saya) dengan mereview.

Salam Bleach


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah melalui berbagai pertimbangan, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengupdae fic ini, saya nggak terlalu yakin bisa memberikan ending yang baik untuk cerita ini. Jadi saya mengharap kritik dan saran dari senpai sekalian.

Oh ya, atas berbagai masukan, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk membuat umur Ichigo 10 tahun (kelas 5 SD) dan Rukia 15 tahun (SMA kelas 1).

Arigatou, Arigatou..

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**WARNING !! **

**OOCness**

**AU**

"…**." Percakapan antar tokoh**

'…**.' Apa yang dipikirkan tokoh dalam hati**

An Orange Child

By : Nichan

….

Chapter 2

….

Ichigo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kepala basah dan handuk yang ada di kepalanya. Dia melirik jam yang ada di dinding ruangan itu. Jarum pendek jam itu menunjuk ke angka delapan, sedang jarum panjangnya ada diantara angka dua dan tiga.

Ichigo meneliti semua yang ada diruangan itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum sedikit setelah melihat sosok yang dicarinya. Ichigo berjalan mantap sambil mendekati orang yang dicarinya itu

Rukia duduk santai di depan televisi sambil membaca buku. Televisi itu menyala, tapi mata Rukia tak tertuju pada televisi yang ada di depannya. Matanya tertuju pada buku yang barusan dia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolahnya.

"Rukia-nee…"

Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya, dia mencoba mengecek orang yang memanggilnya tadi, walau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu, orang itu pasti Ichigo. Siapa lagi? Yang menghuni rumah ini cuma dia dan Ichigo. Kakaknya tadi pagi sudah berpamitan untuk keluar kota, karena alsan pekerjaan, sama seperti ayah Ichigo.

"Ada apa Icchan?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum dan menatap Ichigo.

"Begini, aku tidak tahu nanti malam harus tidur dimana, kemarin malam aku tidur di kamar Byakuya-nii tapi saat ini Byakuya-nii sedang tidak ada di rumah dan dia mengunci kamarnya."

Rukia terdiam, dia berusaha berfikir sejenak. Kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Ichigo.

"Icchan tidur di bawah saja,"

"A-apa? T-tapi Rukia-nee aku…"

"Icchan kan cowok," ucap Rukia sambil berdiri dan memegang rambut Ichigo yang masih basah.

"I-iya sih, tapi aku kan…," Ichigo berkata dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa. Bagaimana tidak, tentu saja dia tidak mau tidur di bawah. Nggak pake alas, banyak nyamuk pula.

"Hahaha, bercanda Icchan, bagaimana kalau Icchan tidur di kamarku saja?" kata Rukia sambil melepas tawa.

"Hah? Di-di kamar Rukia-nee? Lalu Rukia-nee?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Ya kita tidur satu ranjang, kenapa?"

"T-tapi Ru-rukia-nee…" ucap Ichigo dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Haha, sudahlah kau kan masih kecil," canda Rukia dengan menekankan kata 'kecil' dengan sedikit tertawa. Rukia tahu, kata – kata itu adalah kata – kata yang sangat di benci Ichigo.

"Aku sudah besar…!!!" teriak Ichigo sedikit kesal. Tapi itu malah membuat tawa Rukia makin kencang.

"Hahaha sudahlah, rambutmu masih basah, sini biar kukeringkan." Rukia meraih handuk di kepala Ichigo. Lalu mengusapkan handuk itu ke kepala Ichigo dengan lembut..Ichigo mencoba meraih handuk itu kembali, tapi tidak bisa.

"A-aku bisa sendiri," ucapnya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Eitss biar Rukia-nee saja," sebelum Ichigo berhasil menyambar handuk itu, Rukia sudah menariknya tinggi – tinggi.

***

Ichigo mengucek matanya yang setengah mengantuk. Dia sudah terbaring di kasur Rukia yang nyaman. Ichigo melihat jam dinding chappy milik Rukia. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 malam tapi dia tidak melihat Rukia-nee ada di sebelahnya. Ichigo menggeser bola matanya, ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari sosok Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia sedang menulis di meja belajarnya.

"Rukia-nee daritadi belum tidur?" Ichigo angkat bicara dan duduk di atas kasur Rukia.

Rukia menoleh, Ia melihat Ichigo yang masih dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk dengan rambut yang acak – acakan.

"Icchan? Kau terbangun?" tanya Rukia seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ichigo.

"Rukia-nee sibuk ya?"

"Ha? Ahh tidak juga," jawab Rukia asal – asalan.

Ichigo melirik meja belajar Rukia, dia mencoba mengamati apa yang tergeletak disana. Buku yang cukup tebal sedang terbuka dan bolpen biru yang terletak di atasnya.

"Lalu, itu apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah buku itu.

"Ini bukan apa – apa kok," jawab Rukia sambil menutup buku itu dan menyimpan bolpennya di tempat pensil miliknya.

"Sudahlah ayo tidur Icchan!! Sudah malam," lanjut Rukia.

Ia menarik selimutnya dan berbaring di kasurnya. Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama. Rukia mengelus rambut Ichigo dengan penuh kasih saying. Ichigo melirik Rukia, kemudian dia membenamkan kepalanya ke guling yang bersarungkan gambar chappy itu. Rukia hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya membelakangi Ichigo.

"Oyasumi, Icchan," ucapnya lirih.

"Oyasuminasai Rukia-nee…"

***

Perlahan Ichigo membuka matanya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding, "Jam 04.00, masih terlalu pagi, pipis lalu tidur lagi saja," gumam Ichigo sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur Rukia.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ichigo keluar dai kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Dia melewati meja belajar Rukia dan berhenti sambil melirik buku yang dilihatnnya tadi malam. Ichigo mengambil buku itu. Membukanya lembar per lembar, banyak terdapat tulisan Rukia disana. Hingga akhirnya Ichigo berhenti di salah satu halaman yang rupanya baru ditulis Rukia tadi malam.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat dia melihat ke arahku, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang…."

Ichigo membaca beberapa kata yang ada di buku itu. Dia memicingkan matanya dan mencoba mencerna isi buku yang saat ini dipegangnya itu. "Ini buku harian Rukia-nee."

Ichigo mulai berdebar, 'Apa yang ditulis Rukia-nee? Tentang siapa? Jangan – jangan…' pertanyaan itulah yang ada dibenaknya

Rasa penasaran Ichigo makin bertambah. Dia nekat membaca buku walau dia tahu, itu bukan hal baik dan tentunya tidak diharapkan oleh Rukia. Ichigo kembali membuka buku berwarna biru muda itu. Dia membuka di lembar yang terakhir dibacanya tadi.

"Dia adalah kakak kelasku dan sekarang, walau aku tidak yakin, tapi aku tahu aku punya perasaan khusus padanya…"

DEG!! Jantung Ichigo berdebar sangat kencang setelah membaca kalimat itu. 'Siapa yang disukai Rukia-nee? Kakak kelas?' Ichigo hanya diam, dia masih terpaku dan membiarkan buku Rukia terbuka begitu saja. Sesaat Ichigo tersadar dan mulai membaca buku itu lagi.

"Renji, dia…" kata – kata Ichigo terputus ketika Ichigo mendengar suara yang berasal dari Rukia.

"Ugghhh…"

Ichigo tersentak, dilihatnya Rukia mengeliat di atas ranjang itu. Cepat – cepat ia menutup buku Rukia. Rukia merubah posisi tidurnya. Ichigo yang agaknya sudah cukup mengerti apa yang dilakukannya itu salah, buru – buru beranjak ke tempat tidur.

***

Ichigo berbaring di kasurnya, saat ini dia bisa melihat jelas wajah Rukia. Wajah Rukia yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajah Rukia yang sangat polos. Ichigo terdiam, rona merah kembali merambah ke wajahnya. Dia meletakkan tangannya ke pipi Rukia. Dielusnya pelan pipi Rukia, Ichigo tersenyum, walau masih dalam keadaan berwajah merah juga.

"Rukia-nee, bisa tidak jangan memanggilku 'Icchan' lagi?" tanyanya pada Rukia yang masih tertidur nyenyak.

"Bisa tidak Rukia-nee tidak menganggapku seperti anak kecil?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ini sudah besar, setidaknya aku sudah cukup besar untuk mencintai Rukia-nee," ucapnya lirih dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah.

"Sebenarnya siapa cowok yang Rukia-nee cintai?"

Kini Ichigo tak lagi mengelus pelan pipi Rukia, dia mencubit pipi Rukia, entah gemas dengan wajah Rukia yang baginya 'sangat langka' atau sebal karan dia cuma bisa bicara jujur saat Rukia tak mendengarnya.

Rukia yang merasakan pipinya sedikit sakit bergerak sedikit. Dia memegangi pipinya, walau tak terbangun (gile nyenyak banget) dia sedikit bergumam, "Hentikan Renji…"

DEG!!

'lagi – lagi nama itu, sebenarnya siapa dia?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

***

Hyaaaahhh akhirnya saya nekat menyelesaikan chapter dua juga..

Saya selalu saja merasa payah kalau masuk next chapter, jadi bagaimana?

Masuk akal gak kalau anak sekecil Ichigo (10 tahun) udah jatuh cinta?

Yahh pokonya Review aja, berikan masukkan atau ide kalian..

Klik ijo - ijo di bawah dengan semangat!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**OOC, AU**

Chapter 3 In here~ Enjoy!!

* * *

An Orange Child

By : Nichan

…

Chapter 3

…

Rukia duduk termenung dibangkunya sambil melihat ke arah luar dari jendela kelas. Rukia memang menempati tempat duduk kedua dari belakang di dekat jendela. Angin sepoi – sepoi perlahan menerpa wajahnya. Saat ini adalah waktunya istirahat, makanya suasana kelas agak sepi, karena banyak anak yang memilih keluar kelas untuk sekedar menghirup udara luar dan melepas penat setelah berjam – jam harus menghadapi berbagai macam buku, soal dan guru dengan watak yang berbeda – beda. Tak terkecuali Renji Abarai, teman sebangku Rukia.

Rukia tampak menikmati apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Terkadang ia mendengus kesal, terkadang lagi dia tertawa kecil, terkadang juga wajahnya kelihatan memrah. Sampai teman dekatnya menyadarkan Rukia dari 'kegiatannya' itu.

'Nyeek Ngeek'

"Aduhh, sakit Renji!!" teriak rukia yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Renji dari wajahnya.

"Salah siapa, siang – siang begini bengong, senyam – senyum sendiri lagi!!" sahut Renji yang tiba – tiba datang dan mencubit pipi Rukia.

Renji memang sering melakukan itu, bagi Rukia, itu sudah seperti salam yang slalu dilakukan Renji padanya. Dan setiap kali Renji mentoel pipi Rukia, Rukia cuma bisa mengaduh dan pasrah begitu saja.

"Le-lepaskan, sakit!!" keluh Rukia.

Renji melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Rukia. Ia melirik sedikit ke luar jendela, kemudian mulai tersenyum jahil.

"Ohh aku mengerti nona Kuchiki," Renji mengangguk – angguk pelan.

"Mengerti apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Itu kan!! Kau mengamati yang berambut hitam, tinggi dan tampan. Kakak kelas kita!!" seru Renji sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang di luar jendela.

"A-apa? Bukan!! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kaien-senpai!!" elak Rukia seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hee, siapa yang bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan Shiba-san, fufufu?" goda Renji.

"Err…Renji sudahlah!!"

"Mukamu merah tuh," ucap Renji sambil menunjuk muka Rukia.

"Sudahlah tuan Abarai, kau tahu, kemarin aku memimpikannmu," Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Renji yang membuatnya jantungan ini.

"Hee? Memimpikanku?" Renji menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya!! Kemarin aku mimpi kamu terus – menerus mencubit pipiku ini kemanapun aku pergi," jawab Rukia sambil membereskan mejanya yang penuh dengan buku – buku pelajaran.

Renji cuma cengo mendengar jawaban dari Rukia.

***

**Pukul 12.30**

"Ichigo!! Mau main sepak bola bersama dengan Ishida dan yang lain, tidak?" teriak seorang anak perempuan manis yang seumuran dengan Ichigo. Ditangannya terdapat bola sepak.

"Ha? Umm..." Ichigo menoleh, dia nampak berfikir, sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Maaf Tatsuki, aku harus pulang."

"Hee? Kenapa? Bukannya di rumahmu gak ada siapa - siapa? Ayolah..." Tatsuki menarik tangan Ichigo. Tetapi Ichigo tak bergeming dan melepaskan tangan Tatsuki.

"Tidak bisa!! Nanti Rukia-nee khawatir."

"Rukia-nee? Siapa itu?" tanya Tatsuki yang mengerutkan dahi.

"Bukan siapa - siapa," jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Kakakmu ya?" tanya Tatsuki semangat.

"Bukan!!"

"Saudara?"

"Bukan!!"

"Temanmu?"

"Bukan!!"

"Pacarmu?"

"Bu-.." 'blush'

Kata - kata Ichigo terputus begitu mendengarkan ucapan Tatsuki. Mukanya sekarang sudah mulai memerah.

"Sudah kubilang bukan siapa - siapa," Ichigo mulai emosi dengan pertanyaan bertubi - tubi yang diajukan Tatsuki dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Cih, iya iya," Tatsuki mulai menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Ichigo sama sekali tak menggubris Tatsuki, ia membenarkan letak tas punggungnya dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah Rukia. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, seseorang meanggilnya.

"Icchaaaan!!" Rukia datang sambil melambaikan tangannya. Disampingnya ada Renji.

Sontak Ichigo langsung menoleh ke belakang, Tatsuki yang masih berada disitu juga ikut - ikutan menoleh kearah Renji dan Rukia.

"Rukia-nee?"

"Icchan, aku datang menjemputmu," kata Rukia yang kini sudah berada di depan Ichigo.

"Jadi anak ini yang namanya 'Icchan'?" tanya Renji sambil mengusap – usap kepala Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, lepaskan!!" teriak Ichigo sambil menendang Renji.

"Wadaw, galak amat," keluh Renji yang sekarang sudah memegangi kakinya yang terasa lumayan sakit.

"Jangan menggodanya Renji," sahut Rukia.

'Renji? Jadi dia yang bernama Renji?' batin Ichigo

"Icchan, perkenalkan dia Renji, temanku."

"Yo!! Icchan…" sapa Renji dengan semangat

"Bukan Icchan, aku Ichigo Kurosaki!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Hoo, jadi 'Icchan' hanya panggilan sayang Rukia saja ya." ucapan Renji sukses membuat pipi Ichigo kemerah – merahan.

Sementara Rukia, Renji dan Ichigo sibuk bercerita, Tatsuki cuma diam dan mengamati dari jauh. Dia tidak berminat untuk menghampiri Ichigo yang sengaja dijemput oleh Rukia dan Renji yang pulang lebih awal hari ini. Dia memilih diam dan hanya melihat saja.

'Jadi dia yang bernama Rukia-nee?' katanya dalam hati seraya berlalu menuju Ishida dan kawan – kawan yang sudah menunggunya untuk bermain sepak bola.

***

Renji, Rukia dan Ichigo berjalan bersama menuju rumah Rukia. Hari ini Renji sengaja berkunjung ke rumah Rukia. Katanya, mumpung pulang lebih awal dan gak ada Byakuya di rumah, jadi bisa bebas maen game.

Renji dan Rukia bercakap – cakap panjang lebar, terkadang percakapan mereka dejeda oleh tawa, canda, juga saling maki. Dan yang paling membuat Ichigo kesal adalah, kebiasaan Renji yang suka tiba – tiba mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Hhhhh…." Ichigo mendengus kesal. Ini, sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendengus kesal selama perjalanan.

-**Ichigo`s POV-**

Hari ini Rukia-nee menjemputku ke sekolah, aku senang, senang sekali malah. Tapi Rukia-nee datang bersama seseorang, ya dia adalah Renji Abarai, si rambut merah yang menyebalkan.

Saat ini, aku tengah berjalan dengan mereka, mereka memang dekat, dan si merah Renji, selalu membuatku muak. Selama perjalanan,a k uterus – menerus berfikir, 'apa benar Rukia-nee menyukai Renji?' Hingga aku tertatuk sesuatu sampai terjatuh.

"Icchan?" Kau tidak apa – apa?" Rukia-nee menghampiriku, sudah kuduga Rukia-nee pasti sangat khawatir, padahal aku hanya luka kecil.

"Ughh aku baik – baik saja," ucapku sambil menahan sakit.

"Tapi kau berdarah Icchan," Rukia-nee memegang lututku dan itu benar – benar membuatku salah tingkah.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa – apa," kataku terbata – bata sambil menyingkirkan tangan Rukia-nee. Oh tidak, kenapa aku malah menyingkirkan tangannya. Padahal aku senang Rukia-nee memperhatikanku.

Aku membalikkan badanku membelakangi Rukia-nee dan mencoba berdiri, tapi lukaku ternyata jauh lebih parah dari perkiraanku sehingga tubuhku oleng dan aku malah terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Rukia-nee

"Adududuh…"

"Ahh ma-maaf Rukia-nee," aku buru – buru menjauh dari tubuh Rukia-nee.

"Makanya hati – hati," aku menoleh. Si Renji itu, lagi – lagi ikut campur.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Dia lagi – lagi bertanya padaku. 'Apa pedulimu?' umpatku dalam hati, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memalingkan wajahku.

"Cih, sini biar aku yang mengurusmu!!" Si Renji yang bodoh itu mnggendongku, aku mencoba memberontak. Tapi tangan kekarnya tak bisa kukalahkan, akhirnya aku cuma pasrah saja. Renji menggendongku sampai rumah Rukia-nee

**-Ichigo`s POV end- **

***

"Ayo, kalahkan aku strawberry busuk," kata Renji dengan semangat, kini dia dan Ichigo sedang bermain game di rumah Rukia.

"Diam kau jelek," balas Ichigo yang tak kalah ketusnya.

"Apa katamu 'anak kecil'?" (Renji)

"Aku bukan 'anak kecil', BABON !!" (Ichigo)

"Dasar kepala jeruk," (Renji)

"Jelek!!" (Ichigo)

"Renji, Ichigo kalian berisik, aku sedang membaca buku nih," kali ini giliran Rukia yang bicara, tapi sepertinya tidak diindahkan oleh Renji ataupun Ichigo yang masih asyik maki – makian.

"Jeruk busuk!!" (Renji)

"Tato sialan!!" (Ichigo)

"Anak kecil pecundang!!" (Renji)

"Merah!!" (Ichigo)

"Orange!!" (Renji)

"DIAAAMM!!!" Teriak Rukia yang sudah terlanjur kesal dengan Ichigo dan Renji, dibelakangnya terdapat aura membunuh dan beberapa urat yang bermunculan di keningnya.

"Icchan, kau jangan banyak bergerak kakimu masih sakit, dan kau Renji, mengalahlah pada anak kecil," nasehat Rukia sambil menunjuk – nunjuk ke arah dahi Renji dan Ichigo.

"Aku bukan anak ke- Ummphh," belum sempat Ichigo melanjutkan kata – katanya, Rukia dengan sigap menutup mulut Ichigo dengan tangannya dan ini membuat Ichigo. Dia mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Ichigo, membuat blushing si Ichigo kecil, kemudian Rukia mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya sendiri,

"DIAM, Icchan," katanya sambil berbisik tetapi sangat horror.

Setelah itu, Rukia berlalu menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Renji dan Ichigo yang masih berdegik ngeri karena kejadian itu.

"Ru…rukia-nee mengerikan," ucap Ichigo yang baru kali ini melihat dark side Rukia.

"Pst pst... Rukia memang mengerikan kalau sedang kesal," timpal Renji.

"Iya, nakutin," sahut Ichigo.

"Yah, begitu – begitu dia tetap manis," Renji berkata dengan pandangan lurus ke TV dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Eh?" Ichigo bingung dan menoleh ke arah Renji.

"Apa? Wajarkan kalau aku suka dia," kini Renji mencoba untuk jujur.

"Err…i-itu…yah,"

"Kau juga suka dia kan?" kali ini Renji memojokkan Ichigo dengan kata – katanya.

"A-apa?" Wajah Ichigo memerah, ia panic dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahla jujur sjaa padaku, kau takkan bisa bohong padaku sebagai sesama lelaki."

DEG!!

Ucapan Renji membuat Ichigo terpaku, selama ini dia selalu dianggap sebagai 'anak kecil' oleh Rukia, tetapi kali ini dia benar – benar dianggap bukan sebagai 'anak kecil' oleh rivalnya sendiri, oleh orang yang ia benci.

"I…iya, aku su-suka Ruki-nee," Ichigo akhirnya angkat bicara setelah diam untuk beberapa saat, dia berkata sambil menunduk.

"Haha…tapi Rukia sudah menyukai orang lain, sepertinya kita kalah di start," ucap Renji sambil mulai memainkan kembali gamenya.

"Apa? Kau serius? Siapa?"

-TBC-

* * *

Huahahahahaha hahahahahahaha gyahahahahaha haha Umpphh *author disumpel sandal sama Icchan gara – gara ketawa gaje*

Hahh, gimana chapter kali ini? Kecepeten ya? Ato kepanjangen? Gomen ne minna, entahlah ni chapter memuaskan atau gak T.T, semoga aku bisa memberikan yang terbaik bagi kalian.

Pasti banyak yang udah bisa nebak siapa yang disukai Rukia? Yahh, sayangnya tebakan readers di chap dua kemarin salah, Rukia gak suka sama Renji kok, tenang. Kemarin kan Icchan baca buku diary Rukia setengah – setengah, jadi gak dibaca sampai selesai gitu…

Oh iya arigatou dulu kepada semua readers dan reviewers yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca fic saya. Arigatou sekali lagi *nunduk*

Saya selalu membuka masukan, kritik, saran, sapaan, ide atau bahkan flame jika fic saya pantas di flame dari para senpai sekalian, jadi…

Review please!! Eh jawaban Review saya bales lewat PM, dan berikut balsan review buat yang gak login…

**Kumiko Aluto-san** : Arigatou udah review. Akhirnya Ichigo sama Rukia atau gak? Saia juga masih belum tau –author gak tanggung jawab-, ditunggu aja deh perkembangan ceritanya.

**Akane-chan** : Arigatou dah review. Upss rated M?? Ehehehe, dengan genre apa dulu? Saia gak mau bikin yang lemonan lohh, hehe.

Arigatou semua dan Review!! *kali ini yang minta Icchan lho, mana dia lagi makan es krim gitu* Kyaa imutnya~ .


	4. Chapter 4

Huuee~ gomen updatenya lama *sujud – sujud di depan readers*, ini karena banyaknya tugas sekolah saat puasa dan kesibukan mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pulang kampong (baca: mudik).

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview bahkan rela memberitahu letak kesalahan saya. Arigatou.. Arigatou.. Aku cinta kalian semua~ :DD

Yap!! Manusia memang tidak sempurna.. X(

Yasudah, marilah kita membaca dan mereview…!! XDD

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**An Orange Child**

By : Nichan

...

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

  
**

"Jadi samakan penyebutnya dulu, baru jumlahkan. Kau mengerti kan Icchan?"

Saat ini tak terdengar satupun suara di kediaman Kuchiki, kecuali suara seorang gadis yang agaknya sedang berusaha mati – matian mengajari anak kecil berambut orange yang ada di depannya. Tetapi si rambut orange itu tidak bergeming, tidak pula memberikan reaksi tanda mengerti ataupun tidak mengerti. Hanya diam, entah takut pada cara mengajar gadis remaja yang ada di depannya atau memang karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan gadis itu.

"Icchan!?" Rukia mulai menggoncang tubuh Ichigo.

"Icchan!? Kau mengerti tidak?" kini goncangan itu terasa semakin kuat. Tetapi yang digoncang tetap saja diam. Pandangannya menerawang seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hoiii!! Icchan? Jawab aku!?"

Sekarang Rukia sudah mulai emosi, hal itu ditandai dengan munculnya urat – urat kecil di dahinya disertai dengan meluncurnya sebuah buku paket tebal yang berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala si orange Ichigo.

'BUUKK!!'

"Aww, sakit Rukia-nee!!" rintih Ichigo sambil memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangannya.

"Salah siapa, aku sudah mengajarimu dengan susah payah, dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan Icchan? Melamun?" teriak Rukia yang mencoba meluapkan kekesalan dengan mencubit kedua sisi pipi Ichigo menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"A-adu-duh, lewpwaskan lewpskan swakwit Rwukia-nee!!" Ichigo merintih dengan posisi pipi yang masih dicubit oleh Rukia dan tentu saja hal itu memberikan efek pada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Habis Icchan menggemaskan," bukannya melepas cubitannya, Rukia malah memperkuatnya.

"Hwentikan hen~"

'Drrrtt… drrrt… drrrtt..'

Kata – kata Ichigo terputus oleh getaran dari ponsel Rukia. Rukia secara refleks melepas tangannya dari pipi Ichigo dan menyambar ponselnya yang terletak di meja. Dia melihat nama yang ada di layar ponselnya itu. Rukia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Moshi – moshi Kaien-senpai," ucap Rukia kepada sang penelepon.

'Kaien…,' batin Ichigo. Nama itu…, nama yang membuatnya melamun dan berfikir keras sejak tadi nama yang mampu mengacuhkan Rukia dan PR matematikannya. Nama yang diketahuinya dari seorang Renji Abarai.

**Flashback**

"Haha…tapi Rukia sudah menyukai orang lain, kita kalah di start," ucap Renji sambil sedikit tertawa. Perkataan Renji barusan membuat Ichigo terdiam. Kini jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dia memang belum siap menerima kekalahan, tapi apa boleh buat. Rasa penasaran yang besar terlalu menguasai sang Ichigo kecil, sebelum akhirnmya dia angkat bicara.

"Apa? Siapa?' tanya Ichigo antusias.

"Kau penasaran?"

"Tentu saja babon!!"

"Kalahkan aku dulu dalam game ini baru kuberitahu," tantang Renji penuh semangat. Cengiran lebar terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Cih tentu saja!!"

* * *

Rukia menuruni tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan lantai satu rumahnya. Dia melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk santai di karpet depan TV. Kedua orang itu sama – sama memiliki warna rambut yang mencolok. Yang satu orange, seperti jeruk. Dan yang satu lagi merah, seperti tomat. Terkadang kedua orang yang diamati Rukia itu saling pukul, terkadang juga saling mengejek satu sama lain dan terkadang merekapun tertawa bersamaan. Sungguh merupakan pemandangan sederhana yang bisa membuat Rukia tersenyum.

'Sepertinya Renji dan Icchan akrab, syukurlah…,' pikir Rukia yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju kedua orang itu.

"Ugh… SIALl!!" umpat Renji seraya membanting bantal yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Jangan dilempar sembarangan Renji," sambung Rukia yang mencoba menanggapi perbuatan Renji barusan.

"Eh Rukia?" Renji menengok ke belakang, diikuti Ichigo yang dengan sigap langsung memencet tombol yang memberikan efek 'pause' pada layar televisi.

"Apa? Lanjutkan saja permainan kalian," Rukia tersenyum, kemudian dia duduk diantara Ichigo dan Renji.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dilanjutkan Rukia-nee, si tato bodoh itu sudah kalah lebih dari 3 kali," jelas Ichigo yang melirik Renji dari ujung matanya.

"Apa katamu anak kecil?" Renji membalas tatapan dingin Ichigo dengan memegang kepala Ichigo dan mengusapnya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan bodoh, aku bukan anak kecil!!" Munculah sudah kata – kata andalan Ichigo.

"Anak kecil, kecil, kecil, anak kecil, kau memang anak kecil!!" Renji semakin menjadi, dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ichgo. Sedangkan Rukia cuma bisa geleng – geleng kepala menyaksikan pertengkaran konyol itu.

"Kubilang, AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!!" teriak Ichigo kesal, tatapi Renji tidak memperdulikan teriakan Ichigo. Dia berjalan ke arah sofa sambil bersiul – siul.

"Rukia, aku mau pulang nih," ucap Renji. Dia mengambil tas yang diletakkannya di sofa tadi. Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggu, kau belm menepati janjimu," cegah Ichigo yang sedikit berlari ke arah Renji. Diikuti Rukia yang berjalan di belakangnya, bermaksud mengatarkan Renji sampai depan pintu.

"Janji apa?" Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti apa maksud Ichigo. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, Renji malah mendekatkan mukanya ke arah Rukia. Ichigo yang melihat itu rasanya sudah mau menonjok si babon gila itu.

"Janji antar lelaki, tuan putri," bisik Renji tepat di samping telinga Rukia.

"Apa? Pelit…!!" teriak Rukia seraya menjauh dari Renji. Tapi Renji menghentikan langkah Rukia dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu, kita lakukan salam perpisahan dulu," Renji menyeringai, dia mencubit kedua sisi pipi Rukia, kebiasaan lama yang tidak bisa dihilangkan Renji sebelum mereka berpisah. Dasar babon…

"Hei tepati janjimu dan pulang...!!" potong Ichigo. Bibirnya mengerucut dan wajahnya tampak marah.

"Iya iya tuan Ichigo," Renji membungkuk, menyamai tinggi badan Ichigo dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Ichigo. Sebuah nama, nama yang sampai saat ini terngiang di kepala Ichigo.

"Kaien…,"

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

"Moshi – moshi Rukia, anu besok minggu apa kau sibuk?" sahut sebuah suara yang bergumam di ponsel Rukia. Suara itu memang tidak cukup keras, tetapi Ichigo masih bisa mendengarnya, karena keadaan rumah yang saat ini sepi.

"Eh ah ti-tidak, ada apa Kaien-senpai?" Rukia tampak gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan Kaien. Dan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Itu, besok minggu lihat pertandingan basketku melawan SMA Sakuragi ya?"

"Eh, i-iya aku pasti datang," kini wajah bahagia dan senyum yang tampak di wajah gadis itu, sampai – sampai dia tidak sadar ada sepasang mata coklat polos yang ada depannya itu sedang mengamati perubahan raut wajahnya.

"Benarkah kau akan datang? Kalau begitu aku pasti menang," ucap Kaien penuh keyakinan.

"Ajak temanmu juga Rukia, si Abarai itu, hahaha…," sambung Kaien.

"Tentu, Kaien-senpai boleh kuajak seseorang lagi?" Rukia mengalihkan bola mata violetnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Yeah, tentu saja!! Siapa?"

"Umm, adikku eh maksudku tetanggaku, Icchan namanya," jawab Rukia.

"Yap!! Eh kututup ya Rukia, pulsaku benar – benar mepet, bye bye Rukia-chan,"

"I-iya Kaien-senpai," Rukia mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Kaien. Saat ini dia benar – benat tidak bisa menyembunyikan persaan senangnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Bagi Rukia, ajakan itu lebih seperti ajakan kencan walau kenyataannya tidak.

"Wajah Rukia-nee merah," perkataan Ichigo sukses membuyarkan pikiran Rukia tentang Kaien.

"Eh? Masa?" tanya Rukia memastikan. Ichigo cuma mengangguk.

"Ahh sudahlah Icchan, besok minggu ikut denganku, akan kukenalkan dengan seseorang," Rukia tersenyum kepada Ichigo. Dan Ichigo membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman pula. Senyuman yang bagi dirinya sendiri menyakitkan.

"Mau makan apa Icchan? Biar kumasakan," tawar Rukia yang beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Terserah Rukia-nee," jawab Ichigo seadanya.

"Ok!! Seporsi nasi goreng special untuk Icchan," kata Rukia semangat, dia membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Ichigo untuk menuju ke dapur.

Ichigo cuma diam, menyaksikan Ruka-nee nya yang sedang berbunga – bunga itu. Dia menatap punggung Rukia yang sedang berjalan ke dapur. Tatapan Ichigo tampak sedih. Ichigo meletakan tangan mungilnya tepat di dadanya.

'Sakit, ini ya yang namanya patah hati,' ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Yaay selesai chapter 4, akhiiirrnyaaa~

Gomen kalau pendek, mana isinya hampir semuanya dialog lagi. Ckckck...

Maaf kalau masih ada typo atau kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun.

Review? Oh Yeah!! Mari kita klik **ijo – ijonya~** ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hohoho~ selamat datang lagi di fic saia yang gak selesai – selesai ini. Pertama – tama, Maafkan saia~ Maaf updatenya laaamaaaaaaaaa banget. Hehehe itu dikarenakan karena kemalasan si author untuk meng-update fic – ficnya *ditimpukin readers*

Yasudahlah, nikmati saja chapter yang ini, jangan lupa REVIEW!! ^^

**WARNING!!**

OOC

AU

Gaje

* * *

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

…

**An Orange Child**

By : Nichan

…

* * *

Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji berjalan memasuki arena pertandingan basket antara SMA Karakura VS SMA Sakuragi. Mereka mencari tempat yang cukup nyaman dan strategis supaya dapat melihat pertandingan basket itu dengan jelas. Ichigo berada di antara Rukia dan Renji yang sedang bercanda dan bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolah mereka. Ichigo yang tidak mengerti cuma bisa memasang tampang sebal, membuat kerutan permanen di wajahnya terlihat jelas.

Terdengar sorakan – sorakan dari penonton dan pendukung dari masing – masing kubu. Saat ini pertandingan memang sudah memasuki babak kedua dengan skor 15-10 untuk SMA Sakuragi. Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji yang baru datang menikmati pertandingan basket itu dengan tenang sambil berharap supaya SMA Karakura-lah yang memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Hei anak kecil, jangan cemberut begitu donk!!" goda Renji yang sengaja memencet – mencet pipi Ichigo dengan satu telunjuknya.

"Hentikan babon!! Aku bukan anak kecil!!" teriak Ichigo kesal.

"Hahaha, liat tuh Rukia-nee-mu kelihatan senang sekali, harusnya kau juga ikut senang," tambah Renji lagi.

Ichigo melirik sedikit ke arah Rukia. Dilihatnya Rukia yang sangat antusias dalam mengikuti jalannya pertandingan basket itu. Ichigo yang melihat itu terdiam dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Renji malah pergi dan berjalan menuju ke teman – temannya yang memanggilnya sejak tadi setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada Rukia dan memberikan beberapa pukulan kecil ke kepala Ichigo.

"Icchan, kau mau tahu siapa yang akan kuperkenalkan padamu?" tanya Rukia tiba – tiba. Ichigo cuma mengangguk sedikit.

"Itu dia!!"

Rukia menunjuk ke arah seorang remaja laki – laki berambut hitam yang sedang mengoper bola kepada temannya. Wajah laki – laki itu tidak terlihat jelas karena dia memang memunggungi Ichigo dan Rukia. Ichigo terus mengamati laki – laki itu. Dari dia mengoper bola sampai gagal memasukkan bola ke Ring.

"Kira harusnya tadi kau lebih cepat," kata Kaien pada Kira.

"Maaf kapten, tapi kapten juga tadi salah, harusnya kapten menjaga lawan yang disebelah sana," Kira mencoba membela diri.

"Hahh...kau benar. Gara – gara aku yang tidak becus jadi kapten, kita jadi tertinggal jauh," muka Kaien terlihat sedikit menyesal dan kelelahan.

"Sudahalah, bukan salah kapten sepenuhnya, selama ini kita bisa memenangkan pertandingan sampai final juga karena ada kapten," hibur Kira.

"Terima kasih Kira," Kaien tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Kira.

"Kapten, kau terlihat sedikit aneh hari ini, apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kira yang ikutan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kaien.

"Hah? Yah...ada seseorang yang dari tadi kutunggu untuk melihat pertandingan ini," jawab Kaien yang mulai menempatkan diri di posisinya. Dan saat dia menoleh ke belakang untuk membeikan isyarat kepada teman – temannya dia menangkap sosok Rukia bersama seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai warna rambut orange.

Rukia tersenyum kepada Kaien seraya melambai – lambaikan tangannya. Dan Kaien membalas senyuman Rukia dan ikutan melambaikan tangannya.

'Akhirnya dia datang...,' gumam Kaien dalam hati.

"Ganbatte Kaien-senpai...!!" teriak Rukia yang mencoba memberikan semangat kepada Kaien diikuti suara – suara lain yang juga ikut menyemangati sekolah dan jagoan mereka masing – masing. Kaien membalas teriakan itu dengan senyuman yang dipenuhi dengan semangat.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian pertandingan berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh SMA Karakura. Tembakan kemenangan dilakukan oleh sang kapten, Kaien. Teman – teman Kaien berlarian menuju Kaien sambil menyerukan namanya.

"Kau hebat kapten," seru Ikkaku seraya memukul kepala Kaien pelan.

"Kapten hebat," kata Kira yang sedang berlari menghampiri Kaien.

"Yeah kita menang!! Ini berkat kapten!!" teriak Hisagi diikuti teman – teman satu tim yang ikutan memuji Kaien.

"Te-terima kasih," jawab Kaien malu – malu sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sakit karena pukulan kecil Ikkaku tadi.

Setelah luapan kebahagiaan atas kemenangan itu selesai, Kaien berjalan menuju tempat di mana Rukia berada. Kaien bejalan sambil tersenyum.

"Hebat senpai!!" seru Rukia membalas senyum Kaien.

"Terima kasih Kuchiki, ini semua juga berkat kau," jawab Kaien.

"Berkatku?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Yah...karena kau sudah mau datang," jawab Kaien malu – malu.

"Ahh tidak sebenarnya aku juga senang bisa datang."

"Tidak, itu...begini kedatanganmmmu membuatku bersemangat jadi aku bisa menang," kata – kata Kaien sukses membuat wajah Rukia merah dan salah tingkah. Kemudian Kaien mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo.

"Aku Shiba Kaien, siapa namamu?" tanya Kaien sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ichigo sebagai salam perkenalan pertama.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab Ichigo seraya membalas tangan Kaien.

"Ahh bukan Kaien-senpai, dia Icchan, panggil saja begitu," sela Rukia tiba – tiba dan disertai dengan deathglare oleh Ichigo.

"Icchan?" tanya Kaien yang dijawab oleh tawa Rukia.

"Rukia-nee...!!!" seru Ichigo geram. Tetapi Rukia tidak memberikan respon apapun atas luapan kekesalan Ichigo. Rukia malah sibuk mengeluarkan sebotol minuman dingin dari tas punggungnya.

"Senpai tidak haus? Ini!!" kata Rukia seraya menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin kepada Kaien. Kaien tersenyum dan meraih botol minuman itu dari tangan Rukia. Tapi belum sempat Kaien meneguk air dari botol itu, dia diserbu oleh fans girlnya.

"Kyaaa~ senpai hebat!!"

"Kaien keren...."

"Mau minum kapten!?"

"Makanlah masakanku..."

"Shiba-san tadi hebat sekali!!"

"Kaien hebat~"

Begitulah bebarapa kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut para fans Kaien. Ada yang sambil menyodorkan bekal, air minum, handuk, sapu tangan dan lain – lain. Sedangkan Kaien memasang senyuman terpaksa dan mencoba keluar dari situasi itu, tetapi percuma, dia tak sanggup menghadapi para _fansgirl_-nya yang agak sedikit brutal itu. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Rukia mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindar dari serbuan membabi buta fans girl Kaien.

"Hebat!!" seru Ichigo menatap kagum ke arah Kaien.

"Icchan?" Rukia menatap bingung ke arah Ichigo.

"Kaien-niisan itu terkenal sekali Rukia-nee!!" ucap Ichigo lagi.

"Begitulah," sahut Rukia disertai munculnya garis – garis merah di wajahnya. Dan itu membuat hati Ichigo semakin sakit melihat Rukia malu – malu saat membicarakan tentang Kaien.

* * *

**[Ichigo POV]**

Aku berjalan keluar meninggalkan gedung pertandingan basket bersama Rukia-nee. Kaien Shiba. Tidak kusangka wajahnya sangat mirip denganku. Hanya warna rambut dan warna mata kami yang berbeda. Aku sebal padanya? Tentu saja karena dia adalah salah satu rivalku.

Tapi anehnya, aku juga kagum pada Kaien. Dia tampan, tinggi, ramah, baik dan juga pintar bermain basket. Hebat sekali saat dia memasukkan angka kemenangan untuk SMA Karakura tadi. Membuatku jadi tertarik dengan basket.

Aku dan Rukia-nee duduk di taman dekat gedung pertandingan itu, meninggalkan Kaien yang dikerumuni para fans girlnya. Kulihat Rukia-nee mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan onigiri dari dalam kotak makanan itu.

"Icchan, mau?" tawar Rukia-nee. Aku mengangguk pelan. Lalu kulirik satu kotak lagi di dalam tas punggung yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Itu untuk siapa Rukia-nee?" tanyaku sambil melahap onigiri buatan Rukia-nee.

"Ohh i-ini sebenarnya untuk Kaien-senpai, tapi lebih baik tidak kuberikan saja," jawab Rukia-nee seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hahaha, Kaien-senpai pasti sudah dapat banyak makanan yang lebih enak dari ini," jawab Rukia-nee sambil menunduk. Aku menggeleng saat mendengar jawaban Rukia-nee.

"Masakan Rukia-nee enak kok. Aku suka," kataku mencoba untuk menyemangati Rukia-nee.

"Haha, terima kasih Icchan," tawa Rukia-nee sambil mengusap- usap kepalaku, membuat mukaku sedikit memerah. Lalu Rukia-nee mengambil satu onigiri buatannya sendiri dan memakannya pelahan. Rukia-nee menggigit permukaan onigiri dan memisahkan bekas gigitan dengan mulutnya.

Aku menengok sedikit ke arah Rukia-nee dan melihat sisa nasi di sisi mulutnya sebelah kiri dan dengan bodohnya aku membersihkan sisa nasi itu dengan satu jariku dan tidak sengaja menyetuh mulut Rukia-nee, membuat Rukia-nee sedikit terkejut dengan sikapku.

"I-Icchan?" kata Rukia-nee yang sedikit bingung dengan perbuatanku.

"Ahh ma-maaf Rukia-nee aku tidak bermaksud...," aku menggantungkan kata – kataku dan menunduk.

"Hahaha, tidak apa – apa Icchan, terima kasih ya. Ternyata onigiri ini enak juga," kata Rukia-nee sambil tersenyum, sedangkan aku masih menunduk malu.

"Apanya yang enak?" suatu suara mengagetkan kami berdua, kontan aku dan Rukia-nee berbalik ke belakang. Dan kulihat Kaien sudah berada di belakang kami.

"Kaien-senpai!?" kata Rukia-nee sedikt terkejut dengan kehadiran Kaien yang tiba – tiba.

"Ini ya yang enak? Berikan padaku!!" Kaien langsung merebut onigiri yang ada di tangan Rukia-nee dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ka-kaien-senpai itu bekas gigitanku," Rukia terlihat malu saat mengucapkan hal itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka..."

Itulah kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Kaien dan membuatku ingin menghajarnya. Dan kalian tahu, Rukia-nee malah tertunduk malu dengan ucapan Kaien itu. Membuatku sangat kesal. Aku memang harus segera melakukan sesuatu supaya perasaanku pada Rukia-nee tersampaikan.

**[Ichigo POV end]**

**~TBC~**

* * *

Nyaahaahaa~ selesai chapter 5. Gimana? Gimana? Tambah gaje nggak nih fic? Hahaha, gomen-lah kalau tambah gaje, kan authornya suka bikin yang gaje – gaje gitu.

Ehh lupa bilang, mungkin chapter depan Icchan bakal nembak Rukia. Hwahahahahaha.... -ketawa gaje-

Jadi menurut readers gimana Rukia akan menyikapinya?

a. Diterima aja, kan kasihan Icchan

b. Tolak, kan Rukia sukanya sama Kaien.

c. Tolak, Icchan masih kecil, ntar kalau sudah besar baru diterima sama Rukia.

Plih salah satu ya? Wokeh!! Suara terbanyak belum tentu jadi ending fic ini. Saia cuma pengen minta pendapat para readers aja, tapi tetep pilih salah satu ya :). Pedapat yang lainnya juga boleh selain ketiga pilihan di atas, kasih alasannya juga ya...

Nahhh akhir kata, **REVIEW**~~!!!

**Ayo Klik Ijo – ijonya~!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre :** Family/Romance

**Pairing **: KaiRuki, IchiRuki

**AU**

**OOC**

**

* * *

**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**An Orange Child **

**By : Ni-chan d`Sorayuki**

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

Kedua orang itu duduk di sebuah bangku kecil yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar. Tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hap…"

Sebuah Takoyaki hangat masuk ke dalam mulut salah satu di antara kedua orang itu, seorang cowok berambut merah dan bertato yang sering disapa dengan nama Renji atau mungkin Baboon?

Keduanya masih membisu walaupun suasana di sekitar mereka sangat ramai oleh orang-orang yang datang dalam acara tahunan Hanabi Matsuri di pusat kota Karakura saat ini.

Hanabi Matsuri adalah sebuah perayaan tahunan untuk menyambut musim dingin dengan cara melihat kembang api bersama-sama. Biasanya, penduduk Karakura menikmati perayaan itu dengan mengenakan yukata atau kimono dan melihat hanabi bersama dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi.

Sama seperti penduduk Karakura yang lain, kedua orang itu juga mengenakan kimono dan hendak melihat kembang api bersama, tapi karena acara utama--peluncuran kembang api belum mulai, mereka memilih untuk menepi dari keramaian orang-orang dan duduk santai di bawah pohon.

"Hoi!! Bisa dingin kalau tidak segera dimakan jeruk!!" Renji mencoba mencairkan suasana seraya menunjuk-nunjuk takoyaki yang dipegang Ichigo.

Ichigo cuma diam, menatap kosong pada takoyaki yang dibawanya, kemudian menyodorkan takoyaki itu kepada Renji, "untukmu saja," kata Ichigo datar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Haaahh...," Renji menghela nafasnya, kemudian diterimanya takoyaki itu dari tangan Ichigo.

"Hei jeruk busuk!!" teriak Renji, mencoba memanasi Ichigo agar membalas ejekannya atau setidaknya memberikan respon atas panggilannya itu.

"Hn? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo malas, membuat Renji menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, strawberry!?" tanya Renji dengan nada tinggi, agak sebal dengan sikap aneh Ichigo yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Tak apa," jawab Ichigo sambil membuang muka.

Renji mendengus kesal. Muak dengan sikap Ichigo yang aneh dan menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Renji terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan kata-kata atau perbuatan apa yang mungkin akan membuat Ichigo kesal atau menarik perhatiannya, sampai suatu bohlam kecil muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Aha! Aku tahu, kata-kata itu, pasti berhasil," batin Renji sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Dasar anak kecil!!" Renji berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambut orange Ichigo tanpa perasaan, membuat Ichigo sedikit mengaduh dan memberontak. Tetapi Renji tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya bagaimana cara menarik perhatian si jeruk keras kepala itu.

"Hei, hentikan Baboon!! Hentikan...aduh...," Ichigo berontak, mencoba melepaskan tangan Renji dari kepalanya. Tapi percuma saja, tangan kecilnya sama sekali tidak mampu melawan tangan besar Renji.

"Tidak akan kuhentikan sebelum kau mau cerita anak kecil," Renji menggelengkan kepalanya, masih dengan aktivitasnya tadi--menyiksa kepala oranye anak kelas 5 SD tanpa perasaan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!!" teriak Ichigo kesal, sudah muncul beberapa urat kecil di dahinya.

Renji cuma terus tertawa penuh kemenangan tanpa sadar anak kecil di depannya itu sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Dan puncak dari semua itu adalah, ketika Ichigo mengayunkan kaki kanannya tepat di tengah, mengenai bagian sensitif punya Renji (A/N : tolong pikirkan sendiri saudara-saudara) dengan cukup keras.

"Wadaw, emak~ SAKIIT...!!" teriak Renji sambil menangis dan meringis kesakitan.

"Rasakan!! Salah siapa kau mengataiku anak kecil!!" teriak Ichigo kesal. Anak itu memalingkan wajahnya, malas melihat tampang nista sang Baboon.

"Sa-sakit~!! Tidak harus sampai sebegitunya kan? Hiks...," Renji masih menampakan tampang kesakitan seraya duduk perlahan di sebelah Ichigo.

"Cih," cuma itu tanggapan Ichigo, saat ini dia benar-benar malas, butuh waktu untuk sendiri, ya...itulah yang sejak tadi diinginkannya.

"Hari ini kau aneh jeruk. Sebenarnya ada apa!? Hei!!" tanya Renji untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sudah tidak sabar dengan sikap Ichigo sejak tadi, cuma diam dan melamun. Tidak seru!! Begitu pikirnya.

"Kuberitahu kau Baboon, Rukian-nee...," Ichigo mulai mulai menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya murung sejak tadi.

**[Flashback]**

Rukia memasuki kamarnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang sedang sibuk memencet-mencet tombol PSP yang saat ini dibawanya. Rukia menghela nafas dan menyambar PSP itu dari tangan Ichigo.

"Ahh Rukia-nee!?" teriak Ichigo sambil berusaha merebut kembali PSP-nya itu.

"Tidur!! Ini sudah malam Icchan!!" bentak Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sudah malam?" Ichigo mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan perbuatan Rukia barusan.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur malam-malam, bisa sakit," Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!! Berapa kali kubilang, aku bukan anak kecil Rukia-nee!!"

"Anak kecil ya anak kecil, ayo tidur!!" Rukia merapikan tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak cukup kecil untuk menyukai seseorang," kata Ichigo dengan suara pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Rukia yang duduk memunggunginya.

"Apa maksudmu Icchan?" Rukia menoleh dan menatap Ichigo dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Suka...a-aku suka Rukia-nee," ucap Ichigo sambil menunduk. Rukia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menanggapi perkataan Ichigo barusan. Dia mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari perkataan Ichigo tadi.

"Hahaha, Icchan kau ini bicara apa? Suka punya kakak perempuan sepertiku?" Rukia tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah Ichigo yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ichigo terdiam, kesal dengan tanggapan Rukia atas pernyataan cintanya.

"Rukia-nee, aku serius!!" Ichigo berteriak kesal dan menatap tajam pada mata violet Rukia dengan wajah merah padam. Sedangkan Rukia cuma mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku juga serius Icchan," kata Rukia dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Perkataan Rukia barusan membuat Ichigo kesal. Ichigo mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan kesal pada sikap Rukia yang terus-terusan mengaggap dia sebagai anak kecil. Dan tiba-tiba Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia, mencium lembut pipi sebelah kanan orang yang disayanginya itu.

Rukia terpaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa atas sikap Ichigo itu. Rukia menatap Ichigo yang menunduk dan menahan malu atas sikapnya barusan. Kemudian Rukia memegang pipi sebelah kanan yang barusan dicium oleh Ichigo dengan satu tangannya. Wajahnya masih menampakkan kebingungan lalu perlahan-lahan pipinya ikut memerah juga.

"Eh? Icchan?"

Rukia ikut tertunduk malu. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya memanas seperti ini, padahal dia tahu yang menciumnya barusan cuma anak kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

"Sekarang Rukia-nee sudah tahu perasaanku kepada Rukia-nee 'kan?" Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk menatap Rukia.

Rukia terdiam cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum ke arah Ichigo.

"Terima kasih Ichigo-kun," ucapnya seraya mengusap-usap kepala Ichigo. Ichigo cuma menatap heran ke arah Rukia. Tidak biasanya Rukia memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan seperti itu.

"Rukia-nee?" panggil Ichigo pelan.

"Hn?"

"Jadi apa jawabannya?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Icchan...aku...menyukai orang lain," Rukia menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo dengan nada yang sangat rendah sambil menunduk, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan orang yang mencintainya. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama setelah jawaban menyakitkan dari Rukia. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo angkat bicara.

"Hahaha...Rukia-nee pasti suka Kaien-niisan kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan wajah yang dipaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Eh? Kenapa Icchan tahu?" Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Aku tahu apapun tentang Rukia-nee," ucap Ichigo sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar Rukia.

"Icchan mau kemana?" Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo pelan.

"Ke kamar mandi," tukas Ichigo datar tanpa memandang ke arah Rukia.

"Maaf...maaf Icchan aku...,"

"Suahlah Rukia-nee, tidak apa-apa kok," Ichigo berbalik menatap Rukia sambil tersenyum, terlihat sekali kalau itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Kemudian dia pergi dari kamar Rukia, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan Ichigo.

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

"Kuchiki, kau terlihat manis dengan yukata itu," ucap Kaien sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Te-terima kasih Kaien-senpai," Rukia menunduk malu.

Sama seperti Ichigo dan Renji, saat ini Rukia bersama Kaien sedang menunggu saat-saat meluncurnya kembang api di tengah keramaian penduduk kota Karakura. Rukia mengenakan yukata ungu muda dengan motif bunga-bunga, tampak manis dengan rambut yang digulung ke atas dan jepit sederhana yang menghiasi rambut hitamnya itu.

Hari ini Kaien memang sengaja mengajak Rukia untuk melihat kembang api berdua saja, ada yang harus Kaien katakan pada Rukia, sebuah pengakuan cinta, ya...itulah alasannya.

"Kuchiki...ada yang mau kukatakan...," Kaien mulai membuka percakapan serius di antara mereka.

"Iya Kaien-senpai?" Rukia menoleh ke arah Kaien yang sudah berwajah merah.

"Rukia-chan...aku su-suka padamu...," Kaien menatap Rukia penuh perasaan dan keyakinan, membuat wajah Rukia benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"A-aku...," Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, perasaan malu, senang, bahagia dan bingung berkumpul jadi satu.

"Jadi...kau mau jadi pacarku?" Kaien berkata tanpa memandang Rukia, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah itu.

Rukia yang bingung harus menjawab apa, dia cuma diam dan mengangguk perlahan, membuat Kaien tersenyum puas dan memeluk gadis itu dengan satu tangan, kemudian menuntunnya menuju keramaian, karena sebentar lagi acara utama Hanabi Matsuri akan segera dimulai.

Acara utama Hanabi Matsuri pun dimulai, letusan-letusan kecil dan luncuran demi luncuran kembang api menghiasi langit malam kali ini. Semua orang tersenyum dan berdecak kagum, terbuai dengan suasana hangat dan bahagia, kontras sekali dengan perasaan Ichigo saat ini.

Inilah cinta pertama Ichigo. Inilah untuk pertama kalinya dia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang yang dicintainya, dan disaat bersamaan, inilah pertama kalinya dia ditolak dan merasakan sakitnya patah hati.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

*Pundung*

Untuk para ICHIRUKI FC silakan bunuh saia~!! *pasrah*. Huhuhu...entahlah kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi KaiRuki , walaupun saia juga pecinta IchiRuki.

Hiks...salahkan otak author yang udah nggak beres ini *pundung*

Tapi memang sejak awal itulah yang saia rencankan, membuat Icchan patah hati!! Yeah!! *ditendang Icchan*

Ahahai~ tak lupa saia ucapkan terima kasih pada semua pembaca dan pereview, yosh tinggal satu chapter lagi dan fic ini akan berkahir!! XDD

* * *

**-Cuplikan last chapter-**

"Eh? Rukia-nee mau menyusul Kaien-niisan ke Tokyo?"

"Rukia-nee...cepat kembali ya, aku menunggumu!!"

"Kau sudah besar ya Icchan."

"Sekarang aku bukan anak kecil lagi kan Rukia-nee, lihat aku sudah tumbuh besar!!"

"Jadi, namamu Ichiru ya? Aku Ichigo, salam kenal ya."

"Salam kenal kak Ichigo."

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu melindungi ibuku."

---

**REVIEW~!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**An Orange Child**

By : Ni-chan d`

**Chapter 7 ; Last Chapter**

**

* * *

**

"Eh? Rukia-nee mau menyusul Kaien-niisan ke Tokyo?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia sambil menjilat es krim vanila yang dibelinya dengan Rukia tadi.

Rukia mengangguk penuh kepastian, "ya setelah lulus aku akan kuliah di Tokyo."

Sudah dua tahun lamanya sejak saat itu. Dan satu tahun yang lalu, Kaien pergi untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Tokyo karena mendapat beasiswa dalam bidang olah raga basket. Setengah tahun yang lalu, Kaien memang kembali ke Karakura, setidaknya untuk bertemu Rukia, tapi tentu saja ia tak selamanya bisa tinggal di Karakura karena kuliahnya itu.

Tidak seperti dua tahun yang lalu, sekarang Ichigo sudah tumbuh menjadi agak tinggi, bahkan tingginya hampir mendekati Rukia, wajahnya juga tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil, sekarang Ichigo sudah memasuki masa remaja. Sedangkan Rukia sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi, Rukia-nee akan kembali kan?"

"Tentu saja Icchan, hahaha...," Rukia mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo yang memang sudah berantakan terkena angin itu.

"Lalu, kapan Rukia-nee akan berangkat?"

"Setelah pengumuman kelulusan, aku akan langsung berangkat," jawab Rukia penuh semangat. Dia sudah menanti-nantikan saat-saat itu, saat-saat dimana dia akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu dan bersama Kaien.

* * *

"Rukia, kau sudah liat pengumumannya!?" teriak Renji sambil berlari ke arah Rukia.

"Apa? Sudah dipasang Renji?" tanya Rukia penasaran yang disambut dengan anggukan Renji.

"Lalu bagaimana?' tanyanya lagi.

"KITA LULUS...!!!" teriak Renji sekencang-kencangnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Benarkah?" Rukia mencoba memastikan, membuat Renji mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Syukurlah...," tukas Rukia seraya memeluk Renji. Yang dipeluk cuma cengengesan dan senyam-senyum nggak jelas. Dan begitu Rukia menyadari tampang nista sahabatnya itu, dia segera melayangkan suatu pukulan keras di bagian perut Renji.

"Aduuhh, kasar banget sih. Nggak apa-apa kan kalau sekali-kali meluk sahabat sendiri, hehe?" Renji meringis kesakitan.

"Huh, habis tampangmu kan mesum, aku juga harus hati-hati," jawab Rukia ketus.

"Hei hei, jangan mentang-mentang sudah punya Kaien, jadi galak gitu sama cowok ya!!" Renji memasang wajah pura-pura sebal dan berkacak pinggang.

"Apa!? Dasar Baboon jelek!!" Rukia mulai memukuli sahabatnya itu.

"STOP!! Jadi, Rukia...apa kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Tokyo?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan pukulan Rukia itu.

"Eh? Tentu saja!!"

* * *

Saat ini, Rukia sedang berada di stasiun Karakura. Dia sudah siap untuk berangkat sekarang, sebuah koper dan ransel kecil di punggung akan menemani perjalanannya kali ini. Dia sengaja tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya ke Tokyo kepada Kaien. Rukia berharap, hal ini akan menjadi kejutan bagi Kaien.

Sudah ada Byakuya, Isshin dan Renji yang mengantarkan keberangkatan Rukia kali ini. Kurang satu orang, Ichigo. Rukia sudah tahu, Ichigo tidak akan datang, karena dia tidak mungkin bolos jam pelajaran hanya untuk mengantarkan keberangkatan orang yang dulu pernah menyakiti perasaannya.

"Hati-hati Rukia," kata Renji sambil mengacak rambut Rukia.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya Rukia-chan, kami akan merindukanmu," kata Isshin berlebihan sambil menyeka air mata.

Byakuya cuma mengangguk perlahan, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa. Rukia memandangi kakak iparnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kemudian sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dia memeluk kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Semua...aku pergi dulu," Rukia mulai memsuki gerbong kereta.

Kereta mulai berjalan perlahan, meninggalkan stasiun Karakura menuju Tokyo. Rukia melambaikan tangannya kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya itu, sampai suatu suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Rukia-neeeee...!!" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari mengikuti kereta di peron stasiun.

"Icchaaaaan...!!" Rukia tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ichigo.

"Rukia-nee...cepat kembali ya, aku menunggumu!!" teriak Ichigo sekencang-kencangnya supaya Rukia bisa mendengarnya. Rukia tidak membalas kata-kata Ichigo, tapi dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu Rukia-nee...!!" teriak Ichigo lagi, tapi suaranya tertumbuk dengan suara kereta api yang membawa Rukia.

* * *

**9**** tahun kemudian...**

Musim semi tiba. Langit tampak biru dengan matahari yang bersinar terang dan angin semilir yang berhembus perlahan. Pohon-pohon berayun-ayun mengikuti arus angin dan bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran. Pohon sakura tampak indah dengan bunganya yang berwarna merah muda itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye dan bermata coklat itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota Karakura. Jarinya dengan lihai menekan tombol-tombol yang ada pada laptop yang dibawanya. Sesekali dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya–Ichigo Kurosaki (21 tahun).

"Kakak, mau es krim?" tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam kebiru-biruan dengan mata violet itu menawarkan es krim vanilla ke Ichigo. Ichigo terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya itu dan menatap anak laki-laki itu.

"Hah? Untukku? Benar nih?" Ichigo mencoba memastikan. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil menyeringai.

"Tadinya itu punya ayahku, tapi karena dia cerewet jadi kurampas saja es krim itu, lalu berlari ke sini," ucap anak laki-laki itu polos sambil tertawa.

"Apa!? Ayahmu pasti sedang kebingungan mencarimu sekarang!!" teriak Ichigo kaget, "cepat kembali ke ayahmu sana."

"Tidak mau!! Habisnya aku sedang marahan dengannya," tolak anak itu cemberut.

"Marahan? Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran, tangan kanannya masih memegangi es krim pemberian anak itu.

"Karena ayah mengajakku pindah ke kota ini, padahal di Tokyo lebih enak!!" seru anak itu.

"Kau dari Tokyo? Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Anak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, belum sempat dia memberitahukan Ichigo tentang namanya, seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, seperti memanggil nama seseorang.

"Ichiruuu...!! Kau dimana!?" teriak seseorang dari arah yang berlawan dengan tempat Ichigo berada.

"Ayah...itu ayahku, kak. Ayo sembunyikan aku!!" anak kecil yang memberikan es krim pada Ichigo tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung Ichigo.

Ichigo cuma terdiam dan melihat ke arah ayah anak itu. Mata Ichigo membulat begitu mengetahui siapa ayah anak yang dipanngil Ichiru itu. Rambut hitam acak-acakan dengan wajah yang hampir sama dengannya, Kaien Shiba. Ya…itu Kaien Shiba.

"Kaien...!!" teriak Ichigo kaget, es krim yang dibawanya jatuh ke tanah.

"Ichigo!! Kau Ichigo kan!?" teriak Kaien, sama kagetnya dengan Ichigo tadi.

"Jadi kau ayah anak ini!?" Ichigo mengangkat Ichiru yang berontak ke hadapan Kaien.

"Ichiru!? Kemana saja kau?" Kaien mengacak rambut Ichiru sambil tersenyum. Ichiru menggembungkan pipinya, agak kesal dengan perbuatan ayahnya itu.

"Berarti ibu anak ini, Rukia-nee!?" teriak Ichigo yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kaien.

"Kakak kenal dengan ibuku?" tanya Ichiru sambil menarik kaos Ichigo.

"Ichiru...!!" suara seorang perempuan yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Ichigo memanggil Ichiru dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Kemana saja kau?" tanya perempuan tadi seraya menggandeng tangan Ichiru, tanpa sadar siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Ru-rukia...," panggil Ichigo ragu. Rukia menoleh dan matanya membulat kaget.

"Icchan!? Ini Icchan kan?" Ichigo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah besar ya Icchan," Rukia mengamati Ichigo, dia sudah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa sekarang, tinggi badannya pun sudah melampui Rukia. Suaranya dan juga postur tubuhnya sudah seperti laki-laki dewasa. Wajahnya yang tampan dan rambut oranyenya yang tak pernah berubah.

"Sekarang aku bukan anak kecil lagi kan Rukia-nee? Lihat aku sudah tumbuh besar!!" Ichigo berkata sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan satu tangan.

"Makanya jangan panggil aku Icchan terus, mulai sekarang panggil aku Ichigo-kun, hehe..," tambah Ichigo cengengesan.

"Kau tak berubah Ichigo-kun, hahaha...," Rukia mencoba memanggil nama Ichigo dengan sebutan yang dia iginkan, membuat muka Ichigo bersemu merah.

"Jadi...siapa anak kecil itu?" tanya Ichigo kepada Kaien dan Rukia.

"Ichiru Shiba!!" Kaien membanggakan anak laki-lakinya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, namamu Ichiru ya? Aku Ichigo, salam kenal ya," ucap Ichigo seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal kak Ichigo," sahut Ichiru bersemangat.

"Hehe, kau bilang tinggal di Tokyo enak ya? Disini juga lho, mau kuperlihatkan?" tawar Ichigo pada Ichiru.

"Mau~!!" Ichiru menjawab dengan semangat, membuat Rukia, Kaien dan Ichigo tersenyum.

"Boleh aku ajak Ichiru jalan-jalan?" tanya Ichigo pada Kaien.

"Awas kalau sampai hilang lagi," jawab Kaien sambil tersenyum. Ichigo mengangguk dan berjalan pergi bersama Ichiru.

"Mau diajak kemana?" tanya Ichiru.

"Kau mau kemana? Taman bermain? Dulu Rukia-nee juga sering mengajakku ke sana."

"Asyik~, kak Ichigo adiknya ibu?" tanya Ichiro polos.

"Hahaha bukan, cuma seseorang yang menyayanginya saja," jawab Ichigo santai. Ichiru mengerutkan alisnya, tampak bingung dengan jawaban Ichigo barusan.

"Maksudnya?' tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan apa-apa Ichiru. Oh iya sebelum pergi jalan-jalan, kau harus berjanji satu hal kepadaku!!" tantang Ichigo pada Ichiru.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu melindungi ibumu, jangan sepertiku yang tidak bisa melindungi ibuku sendiri," Ichigo menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Ichiru.

Ichiru terdiam sebentar untuk berfikir, kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengaitkan kelingking kecilnya ke kelingking Ichigo, "tentu saja aku akan selalu melindungi ibuku."

"Janji?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Janji!! Aku akan melindungi ibuku!!"

Ichigo tersenyum puas mendengar janji yang diucapkan Ichiru padanya. Entah kenapa ada suatu kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Meskipun pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa memiliki Rukia, tapi dia berfikir bisa menaruh harapannya kepada Ichiru untuk selalu melindungi Rukia.

Kalian tahu kan, kalau cinta sejati tak harus memiliki?

-

**:: OWARI ::**

-

* * *

Huaa~ akhinya, akhinya selesai juga ini fic. Senang bisa menghibur kalian dengan fic ini. Semoga nggak ada yang marah dengan KaiRuki yang saia buat *keder*, habisnya memang harus ada KaiRuki untuk memunculkan Ichiru *digetok*

Pertama-tama, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi para readers, reviewers dan orang-orang yang telah menyemangati dan memberitahukan letak kesalahan-kesalahan saya dalam pembuatan fic ini. Arigatou~ Arigatou~

Aku cinta kalian semua~~ XDD

* * *

Berikut daftar keterangan tentang Ichiru Shiba, OC yang ada di fic ini, silakan bagi yang berniat baca~

**Nama :** Ichiru Shiba (Sebenarnya namanya diambil dari gabungan nama Ichigo dan Rukia, jadi Ichiru, berhubung saya IchiRuki lover~)

**Umur :** 3 tahun

**Tempat tanggal lahir :** Tokyo, 4 Februari

**Kesukaan :** Segala macam coklat, es krim rasa coklat, bunga sakura, ikan berwarna-warni yang sedang berenang di akuarium atau kolam, susu coklat buatan Rukia, onigiri buatan Rukia, basket, kue, game dan bermain bersama Ichigo.

**Yang tidak disukai : **Permen mint, makanan pedas, boneka chappy yang berwarna putih (soalnya Ichiru lebih suka yang hitam), dimarahi ayah, dan anjing tetangga yang suka mengejarnya.

**Perbuatan jail : **Menggoda Kaien yang sedang membaca Koran, memberikan daging untuk kelinci peliharaan Rukia, mengucir rambut Byakuya yang panjang, memanggil Ichigo dengan sebutan 'Icchan' dll.

**Hobby :** Main game.

* * *

Akhir kata **REVIEW~!!**

Ayo yang belum repiu, cepetan repiu, kesempatan terakhir lho untuk repiu fic ini~ *dihajar*

**Ayo Klik Ijo-ijonya!!**


End file.
